


The Gay Bachelor

by Kaimu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimu/pseuds/Kaimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale is The Bachelor in the new version of said show, which is now called The Gay Bachelor. The contestants' first impression is that The Bachelor is quite mysterious. What they don't know is that he has one deep, dark secret. What The Bachelor doesn't know is that one of the contestants shares that same secret. Will they find each other in the end? Or will Derek fall for someone else entirely? It's gonna be one hell of a ride... (Derek/Scott in the end.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gay Bachelor

Derek Hale was signed up to the very first addition of ‘The Gay Bachelor’ by his sister Laura, thr only family he still had left.  
Derek wasn’t the kind of guy who would usually sign up for this, so that why his sister di dit for him. She was of the impression that he needed a partner; someone to love and be loved in return. Maybe she was right.  
Still, Derek was a very complicated man. A very guarded man. Ever since his parents and most of his family had died in a fire, he had built up several walls around himself. Walls that would be very difficult to break down.  
He was nervous to have all those camers following him, but what scared him even more was the fact that there would be 25 guys, all for him.  
He didn’t know what to expect, at all. It terrified him. Especially because he had never been good at relationships, but who knows… this experience could change his whole look on life. Could teach him how to open up to someone. To learn how to trust someone again.  
It really was all a little scary, but he had said yes to it when the producers asked him if he wanted to joint heir first experiment of their new concept of The Bachelor. There was no turning back anymore.  
Besides , Derek didn’t back off from a challenge, that was also was one of the main reasons Laura had signed him up. That, and th whole ‘finding true love’ experience of course.  
Now Derek was on his way, in the back of a limousine, to meet Chris Harrison in the front of the mansion the contestants would be living in.  
His hands were sweaty, so he wiped them off on his pants before he went out of the car and walked up to Chris.  
“Hello, Derek.” Chris said, extending his hand towards the man walking up to him. “Welcome.”  
“Hi, Chris.” Derek half smiled, shaking Chris’ hand. “Thank you. It’s great to be here.”  
“Good. How are you doing? Feeling nervous?”  
“I am pretty nervous, yeah.”  
“Are you ready for this new experience?”  
“Yes, I think I am.”  
“You think?” both men laughed.  
“Yeah. It’s just… A little overwhelming.”  
“I can imagine. So, this is compltely new. Instead of 25 women, there will arrive 25 men, all ready to fall in love.” A short pause. “Are you ready to fall in love?”  
“Yes, I am.” He hoped he sounded convincing enough. At least he did to his own ears.

“Well, then…I won’t keep you waiting any longer. The first limo is arriving in a few minutes.” Chris shook hands with Derek again. “Goods luck. I’ll see you in a little while.”  
Derek smiled and nodded, then turned around to await the contestants.

\--..—

Scott McCall was nervous, there was no doubt about it, but most of all he was surprised to be sitting in the same limo as his best friend.  
“Dude,” Scott said to his friend, who looked equally surprised, “What are you doing here?”  
“The same thing as you are doing, obviously.”  
“I can’t believe we didn’t tell each other.”  
Stiles smiled, “I guess we might’ve been a little embarassed about telling each other we would participate in a show called The Bachelor.”  
Scott laughed. “Yeah probably. So, what do you think this guy will look like?”  
“From what I’ve heard, he’s gorgeous.” One of the other guys in the car answered. “A friend of mine works for the producers and he saw The Bachelor. He said he was absolutely ravishing.”  
“Well, I would hope he isat least a little bit attractive.” Stiles answered. “But anyway, it isn’t all about the looks. I’ll be more happy if he’s a nice guy then if he would be stunningly beautiful.”  
“Yeah,” Scott relied, “As long as there’s some kind of connection. If there’s not, I don’t think I’ll be staying there for long.”  
“Guess you’ll be able to find out soon.” Another guy in the car said, “We’re here.”

\--..—

Derek put on his brave face and smiled when the first person stepped out of the car.  
“Hello.”  
“Wow,” the short haired guy said, “Someone told me you would look stunning and damn, they weren’t lying.”  
Derek laughed while he shook the guy’s hand. “Who told you that?”

“Some guy in the car. He says a friend of his works for the producers or something.”  
“Oh. Well… what’s your name?”  
“Ow, sorry. I’m being comletely rude and inappropriate here.” The guy cleared his throat. “My name’s Stiles.”  
“Stiles?”  
“Yeah, kind of a weird name, I know.”  
“No, I like it. I’m Derek”  
Stiles smiled, “Well, thank you. I guess I’ll see you inside then,Derek. I don’t want to start babbling, because that might take up your time and those guys in the car might get angry at me.”  
“That’s alright. You can babble to me all you want inside.”  
“Thanks. I’ll see you in a bit.”  
Derek smiled and nodded, then turned around to greet the new person that would be stepping out of the car.  
Derek chuckled when the guy got out of the car and tried to fix his hair, which refused stubbornly.  
“Hey,” Derek greeted him.  
“Hi,” the guy greeted him back with a warm, sincere smile. “Sorry. My hair looks a mess right now. Well, most of the time actually.”  
“Don’t worry,” Derek said, feeling a bit surprised when he suddenly felt himself envolved into a hug instead of a more formal handshake. “I like messy hair.”  
Oh God, was he flirting with this guy? Already? He didn’t even know his name yet…  
The guy laughed, albeit a little nervously. “Lucky me.”  
“What’s your name?”  
“Scott.”  
“Nice to meet you, Scott. I’m Derek.”  
“Nice to meet you too. I guess I’ll see you inside?”  
“Sure. I’ll come and find you.”  
“Great. See you then.”  
Derek found himself getting pulled into another hug and strangely, he didn’t mind. He usually wasn’t the touchy-feely kind of guy, especially not so soon, but he already liked this guy. There was just something pure and innocent about him that endeared Derek very much.  
Time for the next one. This was not going as bad as he expected, it didn’t go bad at all actualy. But these were only the first two guyst.  
There were 23 more to go…

\--..—

“Dude,” Stiles said when Scott entered the house, “That Derek guy is totally hot!”  
Scott smiled, “Yeah, I’ve noticed.”  
“This is gonna be awesome.” Stiles held up his fist, which Scott bumped automatically. “It’s you and me until the end, bro.”  
“You’re optimistic.”  
“Aren’t I always?”  
“True. But…I don’t know. Well have to wait and see.”  
“Are you gonna tell him about,” Stiles lowered his voice, even if they were still the only two guys in the room. “You know…Your ‘other side’.”  
“No,” Scott answered, “Not yet.”  
“He has to know, though.”  
“I know and I will tell him. Soon.”

\--..—

Chris had already joined Derek for a few minutes when 15 guys had entered the house, now all 25 where inside and Chris was back; asking for Derek’s reaction once more.  
“So, Derek, all contestants have arrived. What do you think?”  
“Not bad. Not bad at all.” Derek smiled, “There are a few guys I feel I really want to get to know already. I’m excited.”  
“Exactly ho wit should be. Well, you know there’s gonna be a first impression rose. Do you have an idea already who you’re going to give it to?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Very vague. I like it.” Chris clapped his hands together. “I’ll let you get inside to talk to your guys. I’ll see you again when I bring you the first impression rose.”  
“Thanks, Chris.”  
Derek went inside, finally rid of his nerves, to get to know the guys, where his possible lover was hiding somewhere.  
He hoped he would get a connection with some of the guys and, in the end, fall in love.  
That was all he was after in the end, after all.


End file.
